1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating closing cylinder for a safety lock, having a stator and a rotor and a plurality of tumblers that respectively have a core pin and a housing pin.
2. Prior Art
Rotating closing cylinders of this type are well-known. To enable the rotor to rotate, the tumblers are aligned with a key that is inserted into the key conduit. The security of these rotating closing cylinders can be impeded by the following break-in method: A break-in tool is used to rotate the rotor about its axis of rotation with a certain torque and, at the same time, the tumblers are moved radially outwardly due to vibration until all of the housing pins are behind the shoulder of the rotor that has been formed by the rotation, and the rotor can be rotated further, even without a key. Thwarting this break-in method was heretofore very costly.